If I Can't Help Myself
by foldintothenight
Summary: AJ Lee has a lot of her mind. Can she help out Zack Ryder get a push while venting? No warnings. Just a little one-shot.


**Taking a break from my chapter stories to write up a little one-shot. This takes place during Monday Night RAW on February 10th, 2014.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor it's employees. The plot is all me, though!**

* * *

"That should have been you."

Zack Ryder looked up from his seat in catering. After what seemed like forever, he was had two televised matches in one week. He may have lost, but there he was. The fans still adored him, and it felt great for him to come back. It just sort of fell flat after that. He was staring off in space when someone sat next to him. The voice brought him out of his thoughts. The source of the voice was very unexpected, so he turned toward it to make sure that he hadn't imagined it. "AJ?"

AJ chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course it's me, Broski. Who else would it be?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts," Zack shrugged with a sigh. "What should have been me?"

"Going out there and challenging Dean for the US Title. Grimace had no business going out there like that. He's a former world champion, and he's been a main eventer for longer than you and I have even been with the company," AJ stated before stealing a cookie off of Zack's plate.

"I really want to. The lower titles are meant for those of us who haven't established themselves yet. It's supposed to be a stepping stone. I would like to go for a world title someday, but I know there is no way they'll ever let me," Zack looked down. "At least not as long as John and Randy are here."

"You see, that's your problem," AJ gently cupped Zack's chin, making him look at her once more. "Something I have learned in my time here is that if you want something, you have to take it. But you can't do what Kaitlyn did. She fought her way to get the Diva's title, but then she just sat back and expected everything to come to her after that. Everyone almost forgot that we even had a title until I challenged her for it. After I got my shot, I not only won, but I continued to stand out. My only problem is that I don't get to defend it much. So in a way, I really know how Dean feels."

"I keep asking for a shot at the title, but even when I do get a match, I'm forced to job," Zack sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you have to sit back and take it," AJ smiled softly. "Look, I know that if you are scripted to lose, but you pull something out and beat your opponent, you could get into trouble. But there is nothing saying that you have to look pathetic through the whole match. Step your game up and get recognized. That way, even if you do lose, you'll just be falling short, not jobbing."

Zack thought over what AJ had just told him, scratching his chin. "Could I really do that?"

"Well yeah," AJ smirked, "aren't you friends with a lot of your opponents?"

"Yeah, I am," Zack shrugged, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure that they know how good you actually are in the ring. They have to be willing to take a few for you, and give you a little of the spotlight. Sure, they'll fight you to be on top, but just about every one of them have been where you are," AJ shrugged.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Zack looked to AJ in confusion.

"Because this is everything I want to say to the Divas. I just don't feel like I can," AJ bit her lip. "I want to tell them to step up and prove themselves, so that I can actually give them a title shot. I hate barely defending the title, and when I do..." She sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

Zack nodded, "I've noticed that they've made the Divas division be more about that silly reality show, than actually wrestling."

"And it's my fault..." AJ whispered. "Lita would be so disappointed in me."

Zack took a deep breath, "no she wouldn't, AJ. You have been an amazing champion. You push the limits expected of the Divas. Why do you say that it's your fault?"

"Because I got jealous of the fact that they were only using those girls, in order to promote the show. Before I dropped that pipe-bomb, it was all about Nattie, Jojo, and the Funkadactyls against The Bellas, and Big Red. I brought them together, and it's been all about us versus them ever since then. It's like it doesn't even matter that I am the longest reigning Diva's champion of all time. I actually almost felt like dropping the title to Nattie at TLC, just so it might get the recognition that it deserves. That's what seems to matter most now."

"But hey, better Nattie than Eva Marie," Zack smirked, trying to calm AJ down a bit.

"You're right," AJ laughed softly. "At least Nattie has skill, and has more than proved herself in the ring many times over. But yeah, when I first heard that Dean was throwing up an open challenge, you and Tyson were the first people I thought of. Sure there are other guys on the mid-card who want it, but the two of you are on top of the list, as far as I am concerned. Especially since a lot of the guys have already had their chance."

"Exactly," Zack nodded with a smile, "it's different for you Divas. You only have the one title. Sure, Nattie has already held it once, but does that somehow mean that she shouldn't be allowed to get it again?"

"That's like saying that you don't deserve another mid-card title shot, just because you already held the US title once," AJ sighed. "That still doesn't change the state of the Divas division. I just hope that my advice helps you change the state of the mid-card."

"So when do you think that I should doing this?" Zack tilted his head.

"You're next televised match," AJ nodded. "Preferably at RAW, if you can. Because it's live."

Zack took a deep breath, nodding. He wanted to at least try. He knew that if he didn't, he would be stuck in mid-card hell for the rest of his career. He couldn't have that. He just hoped that it would work out.

* * *

**That's it! Thank you for checking it out. Please R&R!**


End file.
